


A Day at the Office

by AThousandWishes



Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandWishes/pseuds/AThousandWishes
Summary: Written around 15 years ago...Young Dick Grayson goes to the office with Bruce Wayne.  Lots of fluff!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	A Day at the Office

A Day at the Office

Wayne Manor, June 13 th

6:30 A. M.

Dick Grayson awoke with a start. Glancing around the large bedroom, the ten-year old boy felt as if he had overslept. But his anxiety soon turned to jubilation, as Dick realized that today was the first day of summer vacation. Dick’s excitement grew as he remembered where he was to spend the day…Wayne Tower!

Jumping out of bed and running down the hall, Dick reached the massive door that lead to the master bedroom. Easing the door open, the boy cautiously stuck his head inside to spy the slumbering occupant of the king-sized bed. Stealthily, he crept up to the side of the bed and then poked at the lump under the bed covers. Upon hearing a groan that escaped from the pile of bed sheets, Dick ducked behind the bed. Then slowly peeking back over the edge of the bed, the boy poked at the resting form and quickly ducked again.

“Hmm?” the muffled sound came from deep within the bed. Hiding beside the bed, Dick suppressed a giggle. Then the young boy carefully emerged to attack his sleeping victim again. “Gotcha!” a young man with dark hair and tired eyes said, as he playfully grabbed the boy.

“Bruce, get up! We’ve got to go to the office today!” Dick babbled, as he pulled the young man out of bed.

“You’re worse than Alfred,” Bruce mumbled, as he ruffled the boy’s hair.

*************************

8:45 A. M.

“Lucius, I’m sure whatever you decide to do will be fine by me. You know I’m no good with investing. Just tell me what I need to sign and I’ll do it,” Bruce talked into his cell phone, as he rode in the back of the limo with Dick. Slightly amused, Bruce watched Dick lean over the front seat in order to talk to Alfred.

“Master Dick, sit down and fasten your seat belt this instant. Do you hear me, young man? Sit down,” Alfred scolded.

Dick frowned and sat back next to Bruce. Then the boy reached over and flipped the radio on and began to scan the local stations. Music blared out, causing Bruce to raise his voice to be heard over the sound.

“What’s that Lucius? …No, I don’t mind. Just tell Vicky to leave it on my desk…When?…Twelve noon will be great. Where do they want to meet?…The Rose Café. Gotcha…”

“LOOK! Bruce, look at that!” Dick yelled, as he pointed out of the tinted windows. Bruce turned his head while still speaking to Lucius. Dick excitedly tugged on Bruce’s arm and exclaimed, “A fair! They’re setting up a fair! Can we go?”

“…Hold that thought, Lucius,” Bruce said into the phone. “Dick, I’m talking to Lucius. We’ll have to discuss it later. Can you please hold your voice down?”

“Will you please keep the volume of the radio to a minimum as well?” Alfred reinforced.

“Okay…” Dick muttered.

“Thanks.” Bruce put the phone back to his ear and said, “Lucius, still there?…Yeah, he’s going to work with me today.” Bruce reached over to ruffle the dark hair of the boy affectionately.

*****************************

9:30 A. M.

Dick made several rounds through the revolving door before Bruce rescued him by grabbing the boy’s arm and gently yanking him out. Looking around at the activity of the front lobby, Dick’s eyes widened in silent awe. Even though he had visited Bruce’s office many times, the kid had never been present during the early morning hustle and bustle of the large executive building.

“Come on, Dick,” Bruce said, as he walked to his private elevator. Stepping inside, Bruce greeted the security guard that stood watchful beside the open elevator doors. Dick gave a little wave of his own and followed Bruce inside. As the doors closed, Bruce punched the button for the top floor. Dick reached out to punch a button of his own, but stopped short at a deep voice beside him.

“No.” Bruce stared down at Dick. After Dick gave a deep sigh and let his hand drop to his side, Bruce offered a gentle half-grin and a pat on the head.

*******************************

10:00 A. M.

“Good morning, Bruce. Dick, how have you been?” Lucius Fox said, as he walked into the large office.

“Good morning, Mr. Lucius! I’m getting to stay all day!” Dick answered from his perch on top of Bruce’s desk.

“So I heard,” Lucius said with amusement. Then turning to Bruce, Lucius asked, “Are you ready for our meeting?”

“Yeah, just let me leave some instruction for my partner in crime,” Bruce said, indicating Dick. Then Bruce addressed his young ward, “Dick, stay in my office. You can watch TV, play video games, or whatever. Just don’t leave my office. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Dick answered.

Bruce gave a quick nod as he ruffled Dick’s hair again.

*************************************

11:00 A. M.

Bruce walked back into his office and stopped short. Looking around, Bruce barely recognized the work space. Paper, tape, and toilet paper decorated the entire area.

“Dick?” Bruce asked cautiously.

“SHHH!!!” Dick’s warning came from under the large desk. “I’m under attack,” a young voice whispered. “I have to stay perfectly still and quiet so that my enemy can’t find me.”

“What enemy is that? The mighty trash can?” Bruce questioned sarcastically, as he began to pick up the mess and deposit it in the nearest garbage basket.

“No. I’m in the jungle and I’m hiding from the headhunters, Bruce. Gosh, don’t you know how to play any games?” Dick inquired from his hiding spot.

Bending down and looking under the desk into the bright blue eyes of Dick, Bruce answered, “That’s why I’ve got you…to teach me how.” Dick smiled goofily, as his guardian reached out to give him an affectionate pat on the head.

************************************

1:00 P. M.

Bruce and Dick returned to Wayne Towers after lunch at the Rose Café, where Dick had spent over an hour playing “music” with utensils, crawling under tables, and blowing bubbles in his coke with a straw. Bruce had somehow managed to buy a small company, sell some stocks, and arrange a meeting with a Japanese ambassador while keeping an eye on the hyper ten-year old.

“Can I punch the button?” Dick asked, as he stepped into the private elevator.

“May I punch the button?” Bruce amended, thinking how proud Alfred would be of his correction. “Go ahead.”

Dick reached over and punched the button. As he did so, the boy noticed a red button that was unmarked. He was about to ask Bruce what it was used for when the busy man’s cell phone began to ring. Bruce pulled the phone out of his pocket and talked to someone distractedly. Dick looked back at the red button and thought, “What would it hurt?”

A sudden lurch brought Bruce’s conversation to a halt. “What in the…?” Bruce exclaimed.

“Uh oh…” Dick muttered.

“Uh oh?” Bruce repeated with a glare. “Dick, what did you do?”

“I just wanted to see what that red button was for…but maybe if I punch another button it will start up again,” Dick said quickly, as he began to punch every button inside the elevator.

“Dick! No!” Bruce yelled in alarm. After one look at the boy’s fallen face, Bruce regretted his harsh tone. “Just don’t touch anything else. Okay?” The young man made sure his voice was gentle again. Then he reached over to ruffle the boy’s hair once more as he reassured Dick, “Let me call someone to start us going again. We’ll be out of here in no time.”

***********************************

2:00 P. M.

“Mr. Lucius? Are you in here?” a young voice called into the busy office.

“Over here, Dick,” Lucius answered between three different conversations. Dick walked over to stand beside the seated man, who was busy giving orders, signing papers, reading reports, and talking on the phone. 

“What are you doing?” Dick asked with interest.

“Working…” Lucius continued to complete several tasks, as Dick climbed up to sit on the edge of the desk.

“Bruce said he was working…but his work doesn’t look so…confusing,” Dick said, as he watched the activity of the room.

Lucius stopped, giving Dick his full attention as he chuckled. “I guess not, Dick. Here, you can help me out.”

“How?”

“Staple these papers for me,” Lucius said, handing the boy a stack of wildly arranged documents.

“Wow!” Dick cried. Taking the papers and stapler, Dick began to work diligently to straighten and staple the important looking papers, which had in reality been destined for the trash. While working, Dick looked at a picture sitting on the massive desk. Lucius Fox, his wife, and children smiled brightly for the camera. Suddenly, the ten-year old missed his parents and tears stung his eyes, for it had been less than a year since their deaths. It wasn’t until a sob escaped the boy that Lucius noticed the change of mood.

“Dick? What’s wrong?” the man asked, gently pulling Dick to him.

“I miss…muh…my…mom and…da…dad…” Dick cried into the man’s shoulder.

“Nancy? Go get Mr. Wayne,” Lucius said softly, as he patted Dick’s back soothingly.

Less than 2 minutes passed and Bruce came into the office and raced straight to Dick. Going down on one knee, Bruce asked, “Dick, are you okay?” The boy nodded his head and then reached out to Bruce, who took Dick into his arms. “It’s okay, Partner. I’m right here.” Bruce gently reached over and smoothed back the black strands of hair from the tear-streaked face. His reward was a brave smile from his young ward.

*************************************

4:30 P. M.

“Ready to go home, Partner?” Bruce asked, as he walked into his office. Again, the young man stopped short and looked about the spacious room. Unlike before, the area was clean and neat. Looking over to the couch, Bruce saw his little ward. Dick Grayson was curled up and sound asleep. Bruce walked over and brushed the black hair away from the boy’s forehead and smiled.

*************************************

5:45 P. M.

Alfred pulled the limo up the drive to Wayne Manor. As he parked the vehicle, the gentleman’s gentleman turned in his seat to look at his two charges. Using Bruce’s knee as a pillow, Dick lay sleeping innocently on the seat. Bruce snored softly, as he rested against the door in a sitting position. One of the young man’s hands was placed tenderly on top of the boy’s head.

The End :0)


End file.
